


you don't own me

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Mess, Seijou! Hinata, Shiratorizawa! Kageyama, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a confusing transition, Hinata finds himself in Aoba Johsai Private School. He never thought studying hard would pay off, but through a series of events, he joined the Volleyball club.</p><p>Achieving his dreams he had worked so hard for every day, Kageyama aced the interview, and joined the Volleyball Club of esteemed Shiratorizawa Academy. Though he had an attitude to work with if he wanted to stand on he same court as the grand ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't own me

Oikawa was dazed, his eyes focused but not on the game. He was looking at something,  _someone,_ at the opposite side of the net. Eyes raking over with desperation on the lean black haired male's head. Hinata noticed, and he had to get his captain's head back in the game, or he'll mess up his serve, and the team's dynamic will break. Iwaizumi was explaining the techniques, how to get the set back, Shiratorizawa had a 4 point lead on them in the finals. And it's the 3rd year's final official match if they don't advance into the nationals.

It's a classic, Aoba Johsai against Shiratorizawa. It has always been a one-sided rivalry. No one in the prefecture could actually defeat Shiratorizawa, at most they would catch them by their ankles and trip them a little, but then the ace of the team Ushijima would simply turn around and stomp on any hope of the team fighting back again. They would stop at nothing to advance into the nationals.

Hinata glared the walls to high infront of him, he used to think the net was the only obstacle in tghe game of volleyball. If he could jump higher than the net then other side would clear up. But he knows there are some walls that are made of hard flesh and bone, eyes too sharp and shoulders too wide. Ushijima was a proud ace, and honestly, overpowered for a teenager. Hinata had suspected that he's on steroids or some sort of growth hormones, but he realized all in life in unfair in the game of genetics. 

Sure he knew his height couldn't measure to Ushijima, and Oikawa had told him some people are born with talent. Oikawa wakes up in cold sweat in the dead of the night at thought of Kageyama clawing at his legs, dragging his down to depths as he rose to the top. And then he meets Hinata, so much passion and energy that was born in to such a small body. Finally he meet someone who understands his struggles of facing someone that was naturally  _borne_ into a world they slaved away blood, sweat and tears for.

Everybody has their demons, and now they were standing on the opposite of the court.

Times like this, as the referee blew the whistle, Hinata let out a breath between his teeth. His captain behind him as he served, he knows he will aim for Kageyama who was at the back. Always aim for the setter. But Hinata watched the wall infront of him, the 3rd year ace's gaze scrutinizing him, and he wondered, if things would be different if he hadn't enrolled into Seijoh. If he just decided to slack off his studies in his final year of middle school and flunked his tests.

What if Hinata wasn't on Oikawa's team? Would a better substitute had helped them win? What if Kageyama wasn't on Ushijima's team? Would Oikawa be less distracted by his old demons?

The ball bounced off Shiratorizawa’s Libero's arms, as Kageyama stepped to the side, the ball had gone too far to the other side of the net to toss. Hanamaki lunged forward, pushing the ball up in the air. Oikawa was setting, his form perfect. Hinata lined himself to the ball's trajectory, along with Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, and he jumped.

-

"My name's Hinata Shouyou. I came from Yukigaoka Junior High, I'm a Wing Spiker." 

"You're physically fit and fast. But your height doesn't meet our requirements. You'll be on.. Reserves Line 2." Coach Irihata said, writing his name down on the list.

"Line 2?" Hinata asked.

"Reserves for the reserves Line 1. And RL1 are reserves for the bench players, and then bench players are exchanged with the main team." Coach Irihata watched the disappointment in the boy's face, "Not to rub salt on the wound, but the chances of you playing in an official match is low. So try your best on practice matches."

"Low chances doens't mean none right?" Hinata said, "I'll try my best."

"We get these a lot every year, but they quit on the second week when they see the training regime." Irihata chuckles lightly as Hinata left the room. 

"Hopefully there's some enough that some stays behind, when the third years retire the volley ball club is going to be desolated." Coach Mizoguchi said.

 

Hinata lightly wet his face with his damp hands, calming down from the nerve wrecking interview. He looks and see that his waist barely reaches above the basin, while the other guys had to bend down to reach the tap. 

_Your height doesn't meet our requirements._

He knew it would be a fierce competition in Seijoh, but being in reserves for reserves. It was a cruel joke.

 

The training regime was truly one from the deepest depths of hell. By the second week, Hinata's muscles cramped and throbbed in places he didn't think could hurt. There was significantly less members that were attending practice. The first line of reserves were down by one-third, while almost all of the second line of reserves had quit. The first years haven't had a chance to play a practice game yet, so far they only did serves and receives, then drills, then clean up the gym. 

Hinata wanted to stay back and practice further with the coach or any of the seniors, but his presence was close to none in a group of giants. Some first years were already noticed by the captain, Oikawa, since they played under him when they came from the same middle school. Hinata folded the nets and lined up for debrief.

"There's going to be a practice match next week. Away team will be Sakunan Highschool, they will be coming in on and off for this month. We'll have your evaluation tomorrow, this will determine you role in a match. Of course it is subjected to change depends on your performance. But be sure to rest up today, and don't be late tomorrow. I know it's a Saturday morning and all of you want to sleep in. If you are serious about this club then come for tomorrow. Tell that to others who skipped too." Irihata said.

 

 

"You're not jumping hard enough!" Kageyama gritted, the volleyball bouncing off in a distance.

"Huh? You clearly set it too fast. I can’t get it if you got our timing right." Goshiki said, placing a hand on his hip lazily.

"This is the 5th toss you've missed. You clearly aren't up for it." Kageyama said.

"What the hell? Get off your high horse, you ain't special Kageyama-"

"Alright, cool bangs, both of you. Yes." Tendou said, approaching the first year pair and clapping his hands to get their attention.

"S-senpai." Kageyama muttered.

The both of them straightened up at their senior approaching them, "Chill. Take five, drink some water. Goshiki, five times up to the stairs to the observatories, Kageyama, the other flight of stairs."

"Eh?" The two muttered.

"I'll make it ten times if you guys bicker during practice again. Shirabu! Take over as setter." Tendou said as the two scrambled to the stairwells, glaring at each other as they did so.

Tendou sighed inwardly as he went back to the main team, where the third years were practicing serves.

"You're really taken with the juniors, huh?" Reon said, with the usual calm he has.

"Well. They did call me senpai." Tendou rubbed his nose, "While Shirabu just glared at me when I asked him to take over on the first year's court."

"He's always been cheeky. The only person Shirabu smiles at is Ushijima." Reon said.

"Speaking of Wakatoshi, where is he?" Tendou glanced around, "It's not like him to skip practice."

"He's not skipping. He's at practice with the national team." Reon said.

"I thought those were on weekends?"

"Dunno." Reon shrugged, "I guess there's a practice match coming up." Reon said, pressing the cap close on his water bottle.

 

"Middle blocker? Me?" Hinata raised his brows. The two other first years, Akira and Kindaichi beside him, equally astounded at the coach's announcement.

"Isn't that position reserved for taller players?" Kindaichi couldn't help but ask.

"Hinata is efficient as both so, that's the final decision." Mizoguchi said, "Try and get along with each other. And you Kunimi, if you want to attend the trainings at least put in some effort in your receives."

"Okay." Kunimi said.

Hinata was excited, he was buzzing with energy. He wants a toss now, and that desire was answered when the first years got to play a practice game with the seniors.

"Mix n' match," Irihata said, "Seniors choose your team. We'll play 3 sets, and then rotate the grouping."

Hinata was grouped under Yahaba, a second year setter. With the vice-captain Iwaizumi and another third year as wing spikers while Hinata and Kindaichi were middle blockers. The captain stood opposite him, together with two third years and the rest second years and a single first year being Kunimi. Hinata gulped, he knew Oikawa's serves were powerful, and with most of the other team made up of third years, his confidence faltered slightly. Plus he haven't really practiced with the Yahaba before.

"Hinata." Yahaba waved him over, "When I toss, jump as high as you can, I will try to match your height." 

Yahaba have never seen Hinata spiked before, well he doesn't really observe the first years' practice when he's busy being coached by Oikawa. But if Hinata had stayed behind despite all the rigorous training that had turned so many tall potential players off, he could have some talent in him.

The coach blew the whistle.

There was a squeak of the shoe against the wooden gym floor as Matsukawa, a third year jumped to serve. The ball made it barely over the net as it shook, the opposite team’s libero stepped forward, receiving it perfectly towards Oikawa, who jogged lightly into position to set.

Hinata braced himself, Kindaichi beside him tensing slightly as well to ready for a jump.

Oikawa was far from the net, so a dump was unlikely. Both spikers around the captain was readying for a jump, _left or right?_  Hinata darted his eyes between the two spikers to try and determine the ball’s next course.

 _Left._ And Hinata jumped, “One touch!”

The play was continued. Oikawa looked slightly annoyed that his spike he set was blocked but was glad that the short middle blocker could actually block. He wondered if he could spike as well.

And he watched as Yahaba glanced at Hinata before he set, Yahaba clearly needed more coaching. He had the potential to be better, but he makes occasional and mistakes that are far too predictable.

The next movement takes his breath away.

A blur of white and orange, Yahaba had set the ball too far for Hinata. But he had caught up, jumping _towards_ the ball and slamming it beside the blocks, the ball bouncing off beside the libero that fell on the ground and missed the receive.

The jump’s height, speed and accuracy. It might be fluke, but it was real. If it happened once, it could happen again. Oikawa made sure to train Hinata to his 100%.

 

“Really, how is you hair natural?” Oikawa asked, it was a light hearted question.

The boy chuckled lightly, “I’m mixed!”

“That’s so cool!” Watari said, “But you have a Japanese name.”

“My father’s Irish. Ah, we followed my mother’s family name.” Hinata said.

“No wonder your face’s so cute. And the freckles.” Oikawa poked the soft cheeks jokingly.

“N-no way.” He flushed.

“You’re gaining a fan club you know!” Oikawa said, “Some of the girls in my class have been talking about you. Maybe I shouldn’t let you play official matches, or our fan clubs will clash.”

“Eh?! But I want to!” Hinata said.

“I was joking!” Oikawa chuckled, “By the way, can you stay back today? You need work on your blocking.”

“I know.. It’s difficult with my height.” Hinata sighed.

“Don’t fret! Your timing for your jumps could be worked on and turned against your opponents. Leave it up to me to teach you!”

“S-senpai.” Hinata said, genuinely touched.

“But before that, drills.” Iwaizumi said, joining in the group.

Hinata joined in Watari and the rest, alternating between sprints and jogs across the gym. A few pained cries could be heard as the first years start to feel the burn in the thighs as they sprint.

“Why are you dazing off for?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He called me.. senpai.” Oikawa wiped a fake tear from his eye, “It has been a good life. What a cute kouhai, my pure child. Not even Kindaichi or Kunimi called me captain, let alone senpai.”

Iwaizumi flicked the dreamy captain on the forehead, “Yeah, once he get to know how much of a mess you are he’ll switch to your name. Like how Yahaba did the instant he saw you little dance in your alien underwear that one time.”

“No way! Was that the reason why?” Oikawa said.

“Yes.” Yahaba appeared out of nowhere and said, he paused for a moment before continuing, “But I still admire you as my senior.”

“Calling me a senior makes me feel old! Stop it!” Oikawa cried.

“Make up your mind..” Iwaizumi muttered.

 


End file.
